Unintended Allies
by CrystalBorf
Summary: Her life was going great. But the Imperials took over Earth, her home. Now she voices resistance. She always knows when and where. But now a rebel cell has entered her life, but can she trust them? (Rated T) I do not own Rebels. OC is mine.
1. Chapter 1

A cold, unforgiving wind roared, forcing everyone but the Stormtroopers on patrol off the streets. This would provide excellent cover for predators. As a group of five Stormtroopers traveled down an alleyway, a pair of blue eyes gleamed from the rooftop. She wore a dark grey hooded jacket, two cat-like ears poking from the top. Golden yellow hair hung from beneath the hood. She put headphones in, and played some music.

"If I retreat, words, wars and symphonies  
Make room we're taking over here  
You're the galantine, cold and alone, it suits you well  
Won't find me perching here again".

One of the troops whipped around, but no one was on the roof.

"May your feet serve you well  
And the rest be sent to hell  
Where they always have belonged  
Cold hearts brew colder songs  
Fate will play us out with a song of pure romance  
Stomp your feet and clap your hands".

Before the arrogant trooper could react, a blade pressed against his neck, and sliced it open, blood cascading to the ground endlessly.

"Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight".

The four turned as he started choking and gasping. But the culprit was concealed once more. The soldier fell with a final twitch, and he was at last dead. But they were not safe, for the voice continued.

"May your feet serve you well  
And the rest be sent to hell  
Where they'll always have belonged  
Cold hearts brew colder songs  
Fate will play us out with a song of pure romance  
Stomp your feet and clap your hands".

The culprit was fast. She slammed a Stormtrooper face first into the brick wall, his helmet's visor cracking. With a cunning leap, she dodged a blast, and it hit the Stormtrooper instead.

"Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight".

The remaining three attempted to call for help, but their signals had been jammed. When a trooper tried to run out of the alley, a white tipped red tail wrapped around his leg, tripping him. His blaster was snatched away, and he was blasted eight times. The figure turned her head to the last two, a smile growing on her face. If anyone else had heard them, all they would hear were screams, cut off by dying chokes.

" _Holonet News. Five Stormtroopers were murdered last night, the culprit unknown. Investigations are being conducted. Residents are advised to travel safely. Stay out of restricted areas."_.

Arc Fire listened to the report as she hung around the corner, hood off. She took a bite of her Jogan, suppressing a triumphant smile. The club across the street, Wolves Cave, had a line forming. Arc spotted one of her business partners, a male Twi'lek by the name of Dunsk O'Hara, waiting near the front. Arc calmly walked near the end, at least six people behind Dunsk. A Lasat and a human stepped up behind her.

She had been on her own since she was at least ten. Being nineteen wasn't so bad. It gave her access to street clubs and gangs, given her cunning mind. She would be ready for any Imperial she came across. She had many contacts. She was a rebel mercenary, worked for credits. During the day, she was just a normal citizen. At night, she was a deadly shadow that stalked the streets for her targets.

The dusty yellow Twi'lek entered the club after he was accepted. The bodyguard, who was a bulky human with black hair and piercing green eyes, denied four people of entry, mainly due to their appearance and the way they talked. She was next. She strode forwards. "Sup there, Mike? I'm on the VIP. Arc," she coolly spoke the words, her way of getting in. Mike sidestepped, "Enjoy your time.". Arc smiled, then walked right on in.


	2. Chapter 2

There were many tables, even more on the second floor. The stage held bands, and a singer. She located Dunsk sitting near the stage. She walked over to him and sat down, "You wanted me to eliminate the five that caused you trouble. It's done.". Dunsk smiled, his golden brown eyes sparking. "Thank you very much. As promised, here is your pay," he thanked her. He held his hand out and dropped fifty credits into Arc's open paw. She was a little surprised, "You only gave me half. Is there another thing I can help you with?". Dunsk nodded, "I just want you to sing me a song. The band can play anything. They're gifted that way.". Arc smiled, "You know I like to voice out. Very well, I'll give you a song.".

She stood up, then walked to thew lead band member. She whispered in his ear the song she wished to play, then walked onto the stage. She grabbed the mic, and stood ready. All eyes were now on her. She nodded to the band, and they began playing.

Arc took a deep breath, then let her voice do the work.

"Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, in a courtesy call"

She had caught the attention of the audience, as they began to grow attached to the voice.

"Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, in a courtesy call"

The band brought the music to life, the voice stronger than before.

"I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way

When it hits it shakes me to the core  
and makes me stronger than before  
It's not a question about trust  
but will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real"

The Lasat who accompanied the human that had gotten in line behind Arc Fire seemed to look interested, not just in the voice, but something else.

"I think it might wash away tonight  
Awaken from this never ending fight  
It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting"

Arc let her guard down. This was just a song. Nothing bad.

"Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, in a courtesy call"

The audience began cheering. They liked the singing, the music, and Arc Fire.

"There's a rumble in the floor  
So get prepared for war  
When it hits it'll knock you to the ground  
When it shakes up everything around  
but survival is a must  
So will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real  
Make me feel it"

"I think it might wash away tonight  
Awaken from this never ending fight  
It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting"

"Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This your last warning, in a courtesy call

Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This your last warning, in a courtesy call"

As the song ended, the audience roared. They loved it. Arc Fire bowed, then put the mic up and walked back to Dunsk. "How's that for a song?" she asked. Dunsk smiled, "Perfect.". He handed her the rest of the credits.

Arc Fire sat down, "You know, maybe a drink wouldn't be so bad. After all, singing does leave a throat dry.". Dunsk nodded, calling over a server. "Fix us some rum, if you may," he ordered. The server nodded and walked over the the bar. He came back with the drinks and placed them down on the table. Arc lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip. It felt cool on her tongue. She swallowed, the liquid slipping down her throat. "Nothing like rum after a song, don't you agree?" she purred. Dunsk sat up, "Of course.". The Lasat walked over to Arc Fire and Dunsk. "Hey, just saying that was the best performance I've ever seen in my life.". Arc looked up. The Lasat carried a bo-rifle on his back. His fur had a purple tint to it, which complimented his green eyes.

"Why thank you," she smiled. "And what is your name?". The Lasat straightened himself. "My name is Garazeb Orelios. But you can call me Zeb.". She seemed to like that name. "I am Arc Fire. But most people call me Arc.".


	3. Chapter 3

Arc was growing tired. No new assignments had popped up. She sat on her mattress that she had moved into the sewers. A cardboard box held what little things she could scavenge. Most of them she didn't remember where she got them. She just remembered having them. The sewers echoed water droplets that hung from the ceiling. She lied down, pulling her black, ragged blanket over her. She drifted into sleep, her mind empty.

She rarely dreamed. But this dream felt vividly real.

She stood amongst a large crowd. She was smaller than all of them. She felt a hand wrap around hers, and she looked up into the green eyes of a dark grey cat-like creature who smiled down at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "Come on, my little inferno. Let's get you home," his voice cooed. It was... soothing. Why was he so familiar? Suddenly she could was being ripped away from him. "DADA!" she screamed as she struggled. She reached out with an outstretched paw, but he was too far away. Tears streamed from her eyes as she called out again. But he was no longer there. He was gone.

She jolted up and awake, her right arm reaching out at nothing. She pulled it back, her tears welling up in her eyes. Arc didn't understand. "It's just a dream," she told herself, then went back to sleep.

Morning came fast. Arc jumped up, ready to take on the day's challenges. She silently climbed out of the sewer, darting to a nearby alley. She had her credits in her jacket, and a knife inside her jean pocket. She made her way to the market, since she was low on food supplies. The crowd's chatter filled her ears. It was a good way to pick up rumors. From the chattering, she managed to pick out the rumors that she knew would have some kind of hidden benefit behind them.

 _A shipment of food supplies arriving at 0900. Someone wants an Imperial officer off the streets. Some sort of hidden temple beneath the city, and the sewers are the only connections to it._

Arc would head to the temple last. She walked up to a stall, buying at least ten Jogans and four Meilooruns. She was handed a small sack that held the fruit. She then went back to her little home in the sewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Arc darted from the shadows, actively keeping watch. The alley she was about to enter was infamously named Cobra's Trap. Arc Fire never ventured down here except once. It nearly cost her life. She cautiously approached the entryway, her fur slowly rising. She pricked her ears, listening. She got against the wall, then stood, frozen in complete silence. That was when she heard them. The whispers of gang members filled her ears. She began to predict and pinpoint where they were at. Three were on the roof of two buildings. At least five were on the ground, hiding behind large sheets of scrap metal that were propped up and set in place as walls. The leader was waiting just on the other side.

 _This complicates things._ She told herself. She quickly devised a plan in her head. Then, as fast as lightning, she darted forwards. Blaster bolts were sent her way, but she snaked past them. The leader, a large and formidable green Trandoshan, rushed at her, hissing. He would try to grab her. Arc zigzagged, confusing him. He spread his arms out, but he made a mistake. With a smirk, Arc Fire leaped over him. When she landed, she made a face at him, then darted off. She pulled her hood up as she slowed to a halt. She had reached the spaceport that was closed. She peered from her hiding spot, searching for the shipment. She spotted the grey crate that had no marking whatsoever. Arc found this a little odd, seeing that Imperials _always_ mark their crates with their logos. She chased that thought away, then went straight to work.

She darted silently under the ship's left wing, glad she wasn't seen. All she had to do was hijack a speeder and hook the crate up to it. Luckily, the crate was being hooked up to a speeder for easy transportation. She smiled, then snuck over near the speeder. "Alright, let's get the supplies going," a Stormtrooper ordered. Arc made her move, leaping at the driver. She kicked him off, then quickly took control of the speeder. Before they could blast her, she took off with the speeder and supplies. "Mine! All mine!" she cried out triumphantly. She pulled out a blaster she snatched at the market and blasted a sniper she had spotted. She took a sharp right turn down an alley, then stopped. Quickly, she hoped off and unhooked the crate. Then she took off with the crate, heading to the outskirts of the city.


End file.
